XiaoYinWa
Supplemental Information Hair color: Long, lucid black hair with light blue/turquoise reflections that are sometimes violet Headgear: Headphones Eye color: Upper part of the iris: pale-red; Bottom part: greyish blue; pink and cyan sparkling reflections. Headphones: Translucent greyish cyan blue with skulls on each side. Make-Up:'''Violet eye shadow; Bloodred heartshaped lipstic; Pale white face. '''Outfit: Grey coat with blue reflections, a cyan belt; matching cap; Violet felt skirt; left leg: cyan/grey striped stockings,waist high, and violet shoe; right leg: violet/grey dotted stockings, knee high, and grey-cyan shoe Nationality/Race: A "Made in China" - doll. Not really an accurate information. Favorite phrase: "'Talkloids that sound like system failure." (-her first appearance was an introduction video using UTAU to simulate human speech. But since it's close to impossible to make UTAUs speak correct sounding Chinese, she sounded like a failure. Being too ashamed to admit that it WAS her (even though in her first design as "Chaoyin Wa"), she uses the plural to make it sound like ALL UTAU sound like system failure when trying to imitate speech.) Voice Configuration Her BETA v0.4 comes with a full normal Chinese CV~VC set recorded in C4. What's new though is the set of extra VC sounds with one vocal and one syllable from the Bopomofo (e.g. a bo). The purpose is the same as Japanese CVVC, to make two syllables blend together more naturally. Also new is a set of additional set for Japanese CV with Hiragana aliases. The voicebank now supports normal Japanese CV completely, using some sounds of her Chinese sound set, which results in a peculiar accent. A short instruction on how to use Chinese CV~VC and the extended VC is included. Please have a look the 'BETA Release Video for further instructions on normal CV~VC, or the BETA v0.4 Release Video for the VC extention. Usage Clause Use her voicebank as you like for whatever songs you like. You may also edit her voice configuration (oto.ini). If it's a grave mistake I made there, it would be very nice if you informed me about it though. Same goes for recorded samples. You may NOT claim her as your own. Also, please do NOT use her samples anywhere outside the UTAU voicebank NOR are you to edit the voice samples themselves. Aside from that, have fun using her voicebank! I'd really like to see some covers (or original songs...? o.O) using her voice out there! Voicebank Download Links Here are the DLs for her official BETA releases. Check frequently for updates! XiaoYinWa_BETA_v0.3_Chinese Mandarin Voicebank (DOWNLOAD) XiaoYinWa_BETA_v0.4_Chinese Mandarin Voicebank (NEWEST VERSION DOWNLOAD) ALTERNATIVE DOWNLOADS (NOT RECOMMENDED!) : Chaoyin Wa_Unofficial_BETA ' The unofficial BETA of her voicebank from back then when she was still "Chaoyin Wa" (Supersonic Doll) is an early BETA version. Some sounds may still be badly oto'd and the design is not even right. Her Chinese voicebank was already completed at that time. In case you want to save space and do not plan to make her sing anything outside Chinese, this is like an almost raw Chinese VB. Additional Information This voicebank is still in BETA. There may be changes to all of this. If you have any questions, you can contact Eaglefriend on her deviantArt account. Thank you! 'Eaglefriend's deviantArt Account Category:UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Character Profiles maintained by their creators Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Soft voice Category:Chinese UTAU Category:Mandarin Category:Chinese Mandarin Category:CV VC Category:CV~VC Category:Female voicers Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Female UTAUloid Category:English Category:Japanese Category:Gothic Utauloids Category:Doll Category:Mezzo-Soprano Voicebanks Category:Beta